1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotation device and an electronic assembly utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic assemblies are often rotated to a specific angle for convenient use. However, it can be time consuming and inefficient to always rotate the assembly to the desired angle.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic assembly to overcome the imitations described above.